Still Here After All
by Santura-san
Summary: A story of Naruto and the gang. Some pairings...SasuXOC ItaXOC GaaXOC maybe more later.....
1. Pinned Down

Title: Still Here After All

Chapter One: Pinned Down

Ages: (last names first!...) Gaara of the desert(Gaara-san)-17; Uchiha Sasuke(Sasuke-kun)-17; Santura Chirico(Chirico-chan)-16; Skellington Uriko(Uriko-chan)-17; Realis Jonah(Jonah-kun)-16; Uchiha Itachi(Itachi-kun)-18; Uzumaki Naruto(Naruto-san)-17; Hatake Kakashi(Kakashi-sensei)-26

- - - Chapter One-Pinned Down - - -

"Santura-chan!", yelled a voice. "Santura-chan! Where are you?", again he yelled. A young boy with black hair and jet-black eyes was searching for me. "Chirico-chan!", he yelled.

"I'm right here Sasuke-kun!", I said, coming out of hiding. "CHIRICO-CHAN!", hey yelled, and ran up to me and gave me a hug. Not a creepy romantic one, just the kind that little kids give each other.

Another small boy with spikey red hair, black outlines around his aqua eyes, and a light green shirt came running into view, crying his eyes out. "Gaara-san? Gaara-chan!", I yelled in empathy. "Gaara-san what's wrong?!", asked Sasuke-kun. "Papa keeps on hitting me! And I tried to hurt him; but I hurt Yashamaru-senpai by mistake!", he said, and started balling his eyes out again. "Gaara-kun it's okay!", I old him and hugged him (little kid kind).

... your memories cross your mind ...

All three of us are still great friends. We were all sitting together at a table in class.

"Santura-chan. Santura-chan!", yelled an older voice. I looked up and blinked. "Santura-chan...Pay attention during class! You will never be a shinobi if you don't pay attention!", yelled your teacher. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei...", I said. He sighs "Just please pay attention.", said Kakashi-sensei.

We're all sixteen and seventeen now, and as I said before, still all friends. Sasuke-kun still has those jet black eyes, and his hair is pretty spiky now. We're both closer than before. And Gaara-san is just...well...Gaara-san. His hair is REALLY spiky now, and it's a darker, blood-red colour. Also, he's got a dark red symbol on his brow.(It means love. Japanese symbol.)

"Now,", began Kakashi-sensei,"who is good at - - -" A kunai had been flung and punctured his shoulder. "Thank you,", he winced,"Chirico-chan..." I just stood there, following through with the stance. "Okay then...Naruto-san get this thing out of me!", said Kakashi-sensei. Naruto-san tried everything to get it out, but nothing worked. "Chirico-chan...can you please come over here and take this kunai out of my shoulder now?!...", he asked sternly; then winced. I mean, who wouldn't get mad if they were pinned to a wall by a kunai in their shoulder?

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei.", I said obediently. With the flick of my wrist the kunai desinigrated. Another wave of my hand healed my sensei's wound, and his pain was gone.

"Thank you, Chirico-chan.", he said calmly. I silently just sat down and nodded, staring quite egrigiously. Sasuke-kun turned to me. "What was that all about?", he asked me. "I knew what he was going to say.", I said. "So?...", he questioned. "No one's ever believed in me for who I am. I'm not worth anything.", I told Sasuke-kun. "We do!", he told me, pointing to himself and Gaara-san. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "Just because Kakashi-sensei doesn't like you because you're late a lot and don't pay attention doesn't mean that me and Gaara-san don't care.", he told me.

His face was merely cenimeters from my own by this point. I pulled away from the fear that my only love might do something to me. I blushed as I turned my head away. "Sasuke-san.", Gaara-san said quietly, still not looking our way. "Where...where do you think...Uriko-chan...is?..." "I...I don't know...Gaara-san.", said Sasuke-kun.

fin


	2. The Back Wall

Title: Still Here After All

Chapter Two: The Back Wall

Ages:(last names first if used!...) Gaara-san-18(guy obviously); Sasuke-kun-17(guy obviously); Chirico-chan-16(turns 17 later ongirl); Uriko-chan-18girl; Jonah-kun-16(turns 17 later on)girl; Itachi-kun-18(obviosly a guy); Naruto-san-17(guy again); Kakashi-sensei-26(GUY!!!); Hiraku Emi(Emi-chan)-17girl; Chio Shinju(Shinju-chan)-17girl

- - - Chapter Two-The Back Wall - - -

As we all left class Sasuke-kun's hand was still firmly grasping mine. "Seeya.", said Gaara-chan, waving his one arm, his other down, and walking into his house.

Sasuke-kun led me down an alley-way. "Sasuke-kun?", I asked. "Yeah.", he said. "Where are we going?", I asked. He didn't answer. "Sasuke-kun?!", I asked again. Still no answer.

We got to the back of a building, when he stopped. "Where are we Sasuke-kun?", I asked. He still didn't answer me again. "Sasuke-kun!", I yelled again. He covered my mouth with his hand and pinned me against the back wall of the building. "Quiet.", he said. He took his hand off of my mouth. "Promise?...", he asked me sternly. I nodded. "Good.", he said. "Hopefully you'll keep that promise."

I tried to move, but I couldn't. The pressure of his hands on my shoulders pinning me to the wall was too great. But I still stayed silent. His face was almost touching mine, and I could feel his breath on my face. I wanted to do something; but I couldn't. I wanted to fall; fall forever. Dream; and never wake. Feel endless pleasure, and never stop. And then he kissed me. My eyes still wide in shock. His closed in contentment.

As I started to close my eyes, he took his hand off of one of my shoulders and onto my waist. My newly useable arm I placed onto the back of his neck. We stayed in that position for what seemed like forever. Then he stumbled. I opened my eyes and pulled my face away from his. "Sasuke-kun?", I asked. His eyes were still closed. He gently touched my neck with the hand that was on my shoulder, the other still on my waist. He opened his eyes. Those dark, blacke, shining eyes. Something you can get lost into. The eyes of my only love. "Are you okay?", I asked him.

"I'm fine.", he said, leaning slightly and kissing my neck. I blushed a bright, crimson red. "...Sasuke-kun...", I managed to mutter. He looked up and took his hand off my neck. "It's okay.", he told me and moved a light whisp of black hair from over my eye. I was swooning because I was in this position with him, but I woulknt let it show. I wouldn't let him know how head over heels in love with him I was with him. I couldn't. I just couldn't.

He looked at me, making eye contact. His cheeks were brushing against mine now. And I was starting to get dizzy. I started to sway, but he caught me before I fell. "Are you okay?", he asked me, a concerned look in his eyes. I nodded. "I'm fine."

He put his hand back onto my neck. I tried so hard not to let my glee show. My hyper OMG-I-LOVE-YOU-SO-MUCH-SASUKE-KUN! thoughts stunted inside of my heart and mind; screaming to get out. I couldn't show ALL of my enthusias,. I wouldn't ruin my rep. Being quiet, sectetive, and really good at tiejutsu and ninjutsu is my rep. There's no way I'm gonna ruin that.

"What're you thinking about?", he asked me. "Huh?", I said, puzzled. "Oh! Um...oh nothing. Nothing at all!" He stiffled a laugh. "Okay. Whaterver you say, Masami-chan." "Masami-chan? Since when have you called me that Sasuke?", I asked. He put the hand that was on my waist onto my lower back. I blushed again. "It means grace and beauty; and that's exactly what you are.", he told me; while I blushed even more than I already was. He stiffled another laugh. "You really are quite shy." "Is...is that a good thing?", I asked. "Yes. Yes it is Masame-Chirico-chan."

fin

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! THIS WILL BE UPDATED SOON!!!!

Signed: Santura-san


End file.
